


In the Potions Classroom

by valis2



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valis2/pseuds/valis2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Chrysantza, who asked for:  "Here goes: I've a genfic request. A moment where Snape is teaching Tonks in his advanced Potions class (because we know that she had to have a Potions N.E.W.T to be an Auror). Or one where he learns that the pink-haired one has gotten an O on her O.W.L. and will be in his advanced class."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Potions Classroom

Snape watched as Andromeda's girl dropped the powdered beetle eyes inelegantly into her cauldron. His jaw clenched as he waited for the predictable reaction.

Within moments her potion boiled over, black bubbles foaming all onto worktable. The girl desperately waved her wand, attempting to maintain control. In three swift steps he was behind her. "Yet again you've failed to understand the simplest of instructions."

"But that was the right ingredient, sir," she said, bewildered.

"You cannot simply _dump_ powdered beetle eyes in," he said, feeling the edges of his temper fraying. "You must pour them in slowly and give the potion time to adjust."

The cauldron sent up a sudden spark, and she gasped, stepping backwards directly onto his foot. "Oh, Professor Snape, oh, I'm so sorry," she stammered.

"_Evanesco_," he snarled. The contents of her cauldron drained away to nothingness.

"My potion!" she said uselessly, stepping on his other foot.

"Clumsy girl!" he seethed. Her hair abruptly sprouted to her shoulders and turned a murky shade of brown. "Ten points from Gryffindor for your inability to pay attention. And a detention for your lack of coordination...on Saturday." He stepped back from her and walked around the side of the desk.

"Saturday? But that's the Quidditch match---"

He turned to face her, aware that the entire class was staring at them. "Harvesting rat bile."

"But I---"

"For four hours."

Her face had turned a mottled shade of red, and her nose was quite toad-shaped at this point. "I---"

"Six hours, then," he said smoothly.

Her eyebrows turned into furry caterpillars. She seemed as if she was going to argue further, but then nodded.

"I didn't hear you, Miss Tonks."

"Yes, sir," she said quietly.

Snape smiled, then, as he faced the board and flicked his wand, bringing up the potion steps for the next class. _Narcissa will laugh when I tell her about this,_ he thought, pleased.


End file.
